House Harrigon
House Harrigon of Gornworth is a noble house from the Stormlands, known for it's revolutionary craftsmanship, invention and knowledge of ancient weaponry and metals. They control the castle of Gornworth, which sits on top of the biggest forge known in Westeros. The castle and forges are mostly populated with bastards, adopted individuals and criminals, who spend their lives working deep inside the forges. Only a minority are hired blacksmiths. Their words are "We sire their strength". History House Harrigon was founded over 1,000 years ago by Hostorren Harrigon, a Blacksmith and Sellsword from the city of Oros. Through successful work with certain lords from the Stormlands, the Reach and the Crownlands he amassed enough wealth to purchase land in the Stormlands and build a castle there, naming it Gornworth. It would take four generations to build the forge underneath it completely, which would become the biggest known forge in the Seven Kingdoms. Hosterren required workers, but was denied by his liege lord at the time, from House Mertyns, so instead he sired many bastard sons and daughters, many of whom became notable smiths across Westeros and Essos. This has been a common act of the lords of Gornworth since their castle is in a small and scarcely populated area of the Stormlands. Houses Highstorm and Woodberry are among some of the houses that are descended from Hostorren's own bastard sons, and most help to recruit workers, as well as members of their own houses to work for the lords of Gornworth. Two hundred years before Aegon's Landing House Harrigon decided on a wedding pact with House Blackgard, another powerful House in the Stormlands. The Harrigon's and Blackgard's had been allies and friends for centuries, always supplying the Lords of Blackgard with weapons but never fighting for them. They had hoped for a wedding between Lord Dallon Blackgard, or one of his sons, and Lord Barrion Harrigon's daughter Roanne. Roanne was wed to Lord Dallin's eldest son Myrion. Myrion and Roanne's fourth son Boremund founded House Droft. House Harrigon has existed for over a thousand years. Though a very important house to back in times of war, house Harrigon has always been neutral when it came to either side of a conflict. Even during the War of the Usurper and the War of the Five Kings, they took no side. House Harrigon deals in armor and weapons rather than in combat, despite how well trained the men and women of Gornworth are raised to be, but will occasionally aid any houses that make the right deals with them, such as wedding pacts. In times of war, they often become wealthier. House Harrigon practices adoption in the Seven Kingdoms, taking the orphaned children of kings landing and other places across Westeros, giving them the last name "Newstorm" unless they already possessed a house name. Most currently train under Lyonel Storm and Maester Jonivan. This is another way House Harrigon is able to acquire more workers. Targaryen Era House Harrigon was going through years of unknown debt during Aegon Targaryen's conquest of Westeros, and was one of the last houses the Targaryens went for. They bent the knee to Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys, who gave the house a considerable amount of Valyrian Steel. The next Lord of Gornworth, Haegon, would be among the first in Westeros to learn to forge and reshape this metal, getting themselves out of their many debts, and making their house more reputable. According to many claims, Gornworth still houses an abundance of Valyrian Steel weapons. In a way, House Harrigon attempts to dismiss this rumor since they don't have an ancestral sword like the Starks or the Corbrays. Season 2 House Harrigon is asked by Renly Baratheon to aid him in taking King's Landing and defeating the Lannisters. This causes conflict between the Harrigons and Baratheon as it would cause them to take sides, something the Harrigon's do not do. Instead of being directly involved in the War of the Five Kings, he asks House Luxford and House Highstorm to fight for Renly, and surprisingly both houses agree. House Woodberry is also asked to fight for Renly, but is left neutral as Woodberry is located near Dragonstone and have pledged fealty to Stannis Baratheon. After the death of Renly Baratheon, Houses Luxford and Highstorm pledge fealty to Stannis, and later fight for him at the Blackwater, ending in them losing hundreds of their men. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Lord Jorthos Harrigon recently joined into an alliance with House Dragen, marrying his true-born daughter Larinna to Lord Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Helgen. Arrena Storm, Lord Jorthos' bastard daughter was married to Ser Ethan Snow, a bastard of House Dragen. House Harrigon is given an urgent message from Queen regent Cersei Lannister demanding thousands of weapons to be sent to King's Landing following a threat sent to her by House Martell. At the same time, Sparrows arrive at Gornworth, claiming Jorthos should stand trial for siring bastards, having sired too many. Lord Harrigon's son Rochard, along with some of his bastard sons, kill the Sparrows. House Harrigon joins into a minor alliance with House Tyrell, after Loras Tyrell had been taken prisoner by the High Sparrow. Lord Jorthos sends an envoy to Helgen to meet with Lord Lucius, who had begun threatening Lord Jorthos with harming his daughters Larinna and Arrena if they did not deliver weapons to him. Season 6 Cersei Lannister begins by having the men still loyal to her dispatch mercenaries to deal with her enemies, and the people who refused to obey her commands. One mercenary is dispatched to Gornworth. Paying the criminals there a king's wager, they are successful with assassinating Lord Jorthos and a number of his guard. His son, Rochard, becomes the new lord of Gornworth. They manage to track down the men, beheading them and sending their heads to King's Landing, where they are disposed of by Qyburn before Cersei can see them. Over the next few weeks, Rochard receives frequent news that Lord Lucius has been tormenting Larinna and has imprisoned Arrena, intending to hand her over to Ramsay Bolton to use as he likes. This angers Rochard to the point where he calls his banners, and begins renewing shipments of weapons, making them for only him and his army. But before the head out for war against the Harrigons, they receive word that Ethan Snow had been revived by a mysterious Red Priest, and succeeded in killing Lord Lucius. House Harrigon at the end of the third century * Lord Rochard Harrigon, the new Lord of Gornworth. * Lady Lorra Wendwater, wife of Lord Rochard and the new lady of Gornworth. ** Martom Harrigon, Lord Rochard's eldest son and heir. *** Elessa Luxford, his wife. Currently pregnant. ** Jenelyn Harrigon, Lord Rochard's only daughter. *** Lucan Blackgard, her husband. ** Harren Harrigon, Lord Rochard's second son. * Lady Larinna Harrigon, daughter of Lord Jorthos and the recently made widow of Lord Lucius Dragen. * Lady Janyce Harrigon, second daughter of Lord Jorthos. ** Ser Luwion Peasebury, her husband. * Lady Ryella Wensington, wife of Lord Jorthos. * Lady Arrena Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos ** Ethan Dragen, her husband Household * Maester Jonivan, Gornworth's maester. * Ser Ardrew Storm, bastard of House Blackgard and Master-at-arms at Gornworth. * Daynea Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos and the wife of Ardrew Storm. One of the only female blacksmiths in Gornworth. * Ser Lannord Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Though knighted, he still works as a blacksmith in Gornworth. * Rolphar Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Seen as the overseer of Gornworth's forges. * Jaynus Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Marron Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Larrana Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos. * Colman Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Drammo, a hired blacksmith from King's Landing. Originally from Braavos. * Wadmar, hired blacksmith. * Lyolen Storm, bastard son of Guncon. Teacher of new recruits in Gornworth. * Dorwyn Storm, bastard son of Guncon. * Marwyn Storm, bastard son of Lord Rochard. A boy of 8. * Hatton Newstorm, adopted son of Lord Jorthos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Marsin Pyne, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Dymon Newstorm, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currenly training under Lyolen Storm. * Lorgan Storm, bastard son of Guncon Harrigon and Blackgard's Maester. Historical members * Lord Hostorren Harrigon, founder of the house and first lord of Gornworth ** Lady Linetta Swygert, wife of Hosterren. *** Lord Corloss Harrigon, son of Hostorren and the second lord of Gornworth *** Ser Ronnis Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Urron founded House Highstorm. *** Ser Jojan Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. *** Mermos Storm, bastard son of Hostorren. * Lord Devron Harrigon, son of Corloss Harrigon. * Lord Serrond Harrigon, son of Devron. * Lord Durran Harrigon, son of Serrond. Known for finishing the construction of Gornworth's forges. * Other Lord's of gornworth * Lord Hemnor Harrigon, lord of Gornworth and father of Kennos. * Lord Kennon Harrigon, lord of Gornworth during Aegon's conquest. ** Tellan Storm, bastard son of Lord Kennos. * Lord Haegon Harrigon, son of Kennon. * Lord Arrian Harrigon, lord of Gornworth during the Dance of the Dragons. * Lord Stefford Harrigon, lord of Gornworth * Lord Lorrand Harrigon, lord of Gornworth, father of Guncon * Lord Guncon Harrigon, lord of Gornworth and father of Jorthos * Lord Jorthos Harrigon, lord of Gornworth. Assassinated on the orders of Cersei Lannister. Sworn Houses * [[House Highstorm|'House Highstorm']] of the Highridge * [[House Cavor|'House Cavor']] * [[House Luxford|'House Luxford']] of Hordfield * [[House Woodberry|'House Woodberry']] of Woodberry * [[House Droft|'House Droft']] (alongside House Blackgard) Also Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands